


How To Add Linked Notes On AO3 With Your Microsoft Word Document

by Maxine (kiy900)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Footnotes, Other, tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: How To Add Notes With Your Microsoft Word Document





	How To Add Linked Notes On AO3 With Your Microsoft Word Document

  1. Open your Microsoft Word, write something down (or paste your finished work).


  1. Add footnotes to your work in Microsoft Word.[1]


  1. Copy the entire formatted text into AO3’s **Rich Text Editor**.


  1. Post it.



 

[1] It would appear down here when you post your work on AO3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are not very good at dealing with codes (LIKE ME).

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are not very good at dealing with codes (LIKE ME).


End file.
